Super Mario 3D World
Super Mario 3D World is a 3D platformer action game for the Wii U, released in November 2013. It is a follow-up game of the Nintendo 3DS installment Super Mario 3D Land, the fifteenth title in the Super Mario series, the seventh 3D Mario title overall, and the fifth 3D Mario title on a home console after Super Mario Galaxy 2. The game builds upon the previous installment, following a similar 3D level-design convention inspired from the 2D platformer titles where players must navigate through a linear-designed level within a time limit to reach a level's flagpole. The game's plot centers around Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad having to rescue the rulers of the Sprixie Kingdom, the Sprixie Princesses from Bowser. One key aspect introduced in this title is the simultaneous multiplayer, the first 3D title in the Mario series to incorporate up to four players cooperating with each other to reach the goal, although not the first game in the Super Mario series in general to do that. Additionally, players can select their character from a pool of playable characters prior to starting the game, and each of these characters have their own unique playstyle that gives them advantages and disadvantages over other characters. The game makes use of several Wii U exclusive features, such as tapping blocks with the touchscreen in the GamePad and blowing on the mic to reveal hidden items and blow away enemies. It served Miiverse integration, with the game's unlockable stamps that could be used in Miiverse posts and the Ghost Mii functionality that emulates players replaying levels for other players to view; however, the service was terminated on November 7, 2017, meaning that players can still collect stamps, but they no longer serve any purpose. Also, the Miiverse posts that appeared on the course select screen and when selecting courses disappeared. Various new power-ups are introduced in this title, with the trademark suit being the Cat Suit, which enables characters to perform a melee attack, climb up walls, and leap while midair, as well as the game generally having a cat-based theme. The game introduces a smaller type of levels called The Adventures of Captain Toad, which were later reused and expanded into its own standalone title and prequel, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Story On an evening in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad come to view and enjoy the fireworks outside of Princess Peach's Castle, when they discover a slanted Clear Pipe along the path. Mario and Luigi fix the Clear Pipe with hammers and wrenches, causing the pipe to eject a large number of items as well as a Sprixie Princess, a fairy-like creature of the Sprixie species. The Green Sprixie Princess begins to explain that Bowser has kidnapped six of her fellow Sprixie Princesses and that she needs their help; thereafter, however, Bowser emerges from the pipe and traps the princess inside a bottle before disappearing back down the pipe with her. Peach, in trying to stop Bowser, falls down the pipe herself, and the others soon follow in order to assist her. The heroes soon end up in the Sprixie Kingdom, where the journey mainly takes place. After going through six worlds, the group encounter Bowser in World Castle, where he is keeping the Red Sprixie Princess; the only Sprixie Princess whom has not been saved yet. After the group successfully defeats Bowser, the Sprixie Princess is saved. However, the celebration is cut short by Bowser surprisingly returning, capturing all seven Sprixie Princesses in a large bottle, and escaping to World Bowser: a theme park modeled after the Koopa King. The heroes make their way through this world, and encounter Bowser again in The Great Tower of Bowser Land. Here, Bowser makes use of a Super Bell, turning into Meowser, and initiating the final battle. The group manages to defeat Meowser after climbing the tower, and rescue all of the Sprixie Princesses. Now safe from Bowser, they thank the heroes as they go through a Clear Pipe back to the Mushroom Kingdom. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Super Mario 3D World Media. Unused Voices Super Mario 3D World / Unused Voices Videos Super Mario 3D World / Videos Voice Sounds Super Mario 3D World / Voice Sound Category:Mario Category:Mario Games